The present invention relates to synthetic upholstery composites and is particularly characterized by a striking appearance economically and reliably obtained.
Luxuriant pile type upholstery can be obtained from natural skins of wool or hair bearing animals or through complicated synthetic arrangement.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a laminate economically attaining the same end.
It is a further object of the invention to provide patterning, and more particularly striping of raised pile or hair-like areas against the background or bare leather-like areas for striking contrast consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to attain controllable thickness consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a breathable laminate with properties similar to those of natural skins and hides of wool and hair bearing animals consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to avoid processing pitfalls or too frequent equipment maintenance needs consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.